


Tennyson, Gordon

by Red (Red_Balloons)



Series: Alien Codex [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Plumber Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red
Summary: ACCESS CODE ACCEPTEDLOADING FILE...
Series: Alien Codex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745125
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of several _Plumber Files_ that will go over characters that might be brought in at a different time compared to the Original Continuity.
> 
> They are short on purpose - you can consider them as an overview of the character(s) file(s).

**NAME:** Tennyson, Gordon

 **RANK:** Retired

 **SPECIES:** Human

 **YEARS IN SERVICE:** 35

**CASE HISTORY:**

> Gordon Tennyson - formerly Major Tennyson, prior to retirement - had been on 26 cases as Mission Leader and 70+ cases as soldier. His most notifiable missions were those involved with the Lenopan War.
> 
> Among the other great battles and successes Gordon Tennyson has been a part of, **[REDACTED]** is the one more relevant to his retirement due to **[DATA EXPUNGED]**.

**LEGACY:** Gordon Tennyson comes from the Tennyson Legacy - likewise with his older sister, **VERA TENNYSON** and younger brother, **MAXWELL TENNYSON**. He continued the family legacy with the birth of **JOEL TENNYSON** through marriage to **BETTY JEAN TENNYSON**. All listed members are or have been of rank Lieutenant or higher.

> _POSSIBLE MEMBERS:_ The branch of the Tennyson family Gordon continues has Lieutenant Joel Tennyson with no others. Future children of Lieutenant Tennyson will be added here as they are conceived.


	2. Transcription A1

> _PERSONNEL_  
>  CADET TENNYSON  
> MAGISTER PATELLIDAY

_First interview after the Assessment Period was concluded._

MAGISTER P: Greetings Cadet, have a seat.  
  
CADET T: Magister.  
  
MAGISTER P: I do hope the testing period was tolerable.  
  
CADET T: Given what would come after getting through it? Yeah, it was pretty tolerable.  
  
MAGISTER P: Elaborate?  
  
CADET T: I mean. … The Assessment Period was to make sure I’d fit as a Plumber, right? So, going through that period knowing I would either be refused or accepted depending on how I handled the situation made it… bearable.  
  
MAGISTER P: Interesting. Would you say this thinking altered your results?  
  
CADET T: I sure hope not, but who’s to say? Isn’t there Assessment Periods for the newbies to make sure?  
  
MAGISTER P: Are you saying you’d be willing to undertake those to make sure?  
  
CADET T: If it’d keep others safe, sure. That’s the point of this group, isn’t it, to keep people safe? Going through as many tests as it takes to keep doing that would be a good idea in general. And if I’m the one to go through it to ensure that, then I can only hope I hadn’t altered the first test.  
  
MAGISTER P: Interesting. And what are your hopes in getting out in field?  
  
CADET T: Depends, I guess. My orders would be the deciding factor here. If I was to escort civilians to safety, then I hope I can keep to my orders. Or if the order was to scout places, to aid in stabilizing a colony after a battle, you know?  
  
MAGISTER P: And if you were ordered to back down during a situation that goes against the Human Moral Code?  
  
CADET T: The Human Moral Code isn’t always as rigid as that. But every person is different, and every situation is different, so I can’t give a concrete answer here without coming off as pandering.  
  
MAGISTER P: Smart. Thank you for the answers, Cadet, you may leave.  
  
CADET T: Magister.


End file.
